The present invention is directed to an ornamental design technology, in particular to a method and apparatus for dispersing small planar pearl particles within moldable fluid resin for production of various resin-molded articles such as picture or ornamental frames.
Many conventional techniques to ornamentally disperse planar pearl particles like mica fragments within moldable fluid resins have been known. For example, conventional techniques such as a spinning wheel method or dropping method are usually used to form an ornamental dispersion. The resulting dispersion is only simple and pre-fabricated to utilize it for various goods.
These conventional techniques have been used to disperse the planar particles in the resin-molded articles but the dispersion of planar particles was imperfect. Therefore, a high value-added article was not capable of being produced from the standpoint of the design or decoration of articles.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus which fixes a dispersion of planar particles mixed with fluid materials in any pattern.
The method for dispersing small planar particles within moldable fluid resin for production of various molded articles comprises the steps of preparing a basic plate with any patterns engraved therein, pouring moldable fluid resin mixed with small planer particles into the patterns engraved in the plate, shaking the plate in circular vibration, hardening the resin and grinding the surface of the plate. Thus, a curious dispersion of pearl-like planar particles is achieved in the engraved patterns of the plate.
The apparatus for ornamentally dispersing small planar particles within moldable fluid resin for production of various molded articles comprises a body; a shaft vertically mounted on the body; an eccentricity means connected to the shaft for generating circular vibration; a pipe at least partially surrounding the shaft; a article holding frame connected to the pipe for holding articles to be vibrated circularly; and a driving means for rotating the shaft, wherein the shaft is to be rotated and the pipe is to be vibrated circularly by the eccentricity means and then the article holding frame is to be vibrated circularly.
The design that is resin-molded in the engraved pattern and in which the planar particles are ornamentally dispersed by the present invention looks curiously light-reflective like a pearl or a jewel.